The Lotus
by Wildfire63010
Summary: Instead of joining the hunters after rescuing Artemis, Thalia has a different idea to avoid the prophesy: The Lotus Casino And Hotel.
1. Chapter 1: The Council

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! I will be alternating between this and GBADA(Graced By A Di Angelo). Also, a warning, there will be a little bit more intense language in this fanfic. Not that much, but I just wanted to give you guys a warning. So without further ado, here is my 2nd story, The Lotus.**

**The Lotus**

**Chapter 1: The Council**

**Thalia's POV:**

The Olympian Throne Room was lit up with hundreds of torches. Hestia's hearth aswell. I started noticing liitle things like that, and that the fact that Aphrodite blushed when she looked at Percy. I could tell what the goddess was thinking. I even blushed when I thought about what she was thinking. I let my ADHD take control so I could notice everything. All of this to tune out of Zeus praising my actions in the quest. Not saying that I didn't deserve them, I just get embarassed when my father praises me in front of other people. Not to mention, 22 other gods, 2 demigods and a satyr.

I had just started paying attention when Artemis said, "My faithful companion, Zöe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak with you privately." Percy turned to Annabeth and they had a quick conversation that I didn't catch.

_ Of course, _I thought, _Percy knows who Artemis will pick, and he's trying to persuade Annabeth not to join._

Just then, Artemis turned around. She looked up and said, "I will have a new lieutenant, if she will accept." Percy muttered something under his breath, and Artemis said, "Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Will you join The Hunt?"

My heart suddenly started beating faster than I thought humanely possible. I looked around confused. _Why would she pick me!?_ I thought, _She knows that I've always hated Z__ö__e... Maybe now that Z__ö__e is gone, Artemis thinks that I'll join. But she knows what the answer will be. But, then there's the prophesy to think about. Maybe she thinks I'll join to escape it. But, I have another idea._

"No, I won't. I am sorry, Lady Artemis, but I will not join The Hunt."

Artemis looked surprised, confused, and angry at the same time. "Why not, Thalia? You have no reason not to join, and you also have the prophesy to think about! Just look at how Luke almost manipulated you into betraying Olympus!" I noticed Hermes's looked depressed at the mention of his traitor of a son. Artemis continued, "Luke survived that fall, he could easily manipulate you again. You turn 16 tomorrow, Thalia. Listen to reason."

I looked Artemis dead in the eyes, and said, "Lady Artemis, I now know that Luke is a traitor to Olympus that has sided with Kronos. I will not be manipulated so easily. This prophesy will not be mine. There is another way. And I will be taking it."

Artemis looked like she was about to blast me into Elysium. Zeus spoke up, "Artemis, my Daughter doesn't want to join The Hunt. If anyone needs to listen to reason, it is you. Sit down, and let us finish this council."

The council continued as normal, although when the vote came around for whether to kill us or not, Artemis voted against us. Thankfully the vote was 7-5, so we didn't get blasted. After the council adjourned, Percy and Annabeth took Blackjack to Camp Half-Blood. Zeus stopped me before I could get in the elevator that would take me back to New York.

"Thalia, what is this...other plan, you speak of? I haven't a clue and I don't want you getting into any trouble without my knowing what your intentions are." Zeus looked concerned.

I smiled and said, "Three words, Father. The Lotus Casino."

**Sorry for a short chapter, I just wanted to give you guys a preview. Chapter 2 will be out on Sunday! Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2:Awakening(The Storyline Split)

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating when I said I would, I kind of got grounded, then my computer broke and I had to get a new one. Aaaannnnddd I probably sound like I'm just making excuses at this point. * Sighs *, let's just get on with the story... **

**The Lotus**

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

**Thalia's POV:**

The sound of someone knocking on my door awoke me. I sat up and yawned. Today was what, the 5th day? 6Th? I had no idea. I got up and almost opened the door when I remembered that I slept in my underwear.

"Just a minute, let me get dressed!" I called out as I opened my suitcase. I had decided to abandon the punk style when I came to the hotel. I pulled out a cobalt blue dress. A little fancy, but hey, I was staying at a 5-star Vegas hotel. I didn't have time to do anything with my hair, so I just let it stay down.

"Come in," I said, after checking my appearance. I looked up and was surprised to see Percy walk in.

"Hey, Thalia," he said. My response was probably something like, "uh, um, h-hi." Percy laughed.

I ran up and hugged him, making him uncomfortable. I couldn't figure out why though.

"Why are you here, Percy?" I asked.

"To get you out, Thals," he said, leaving me even more confused. He saw my expression and said, "It's been 3 years, Thalia. The both wars are over, we won."

I gave him a confused look, "There was a second war?"

Percy nodded and recounted what happened after I went to the Lotus. How he, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson had gone into the Labyrinth, the battle that followed, and the death of Daedelus. He also talked about how Kronos took over Luke's body and how Kronos invaded Manhattan. He spoke of Luke's redeeming act and his sacrifice. He also talked about what happened that December, how he and my brother's memories were erased and they switched places, Percy going to the Roman camp and Jason going to Camp Half-Blood, and how they had traveled to Rome, then Athens, and defeated Gaea.

We walked out into the hallway, and Percy turned to me,"Could you open that window down there, Thals?"

He pointed to the window at the end of the hallway, and immediately my stomach did flips, realizing what he was planning. "Percy, you know I can't control the winds..." I trailed off, afraid more of what Percy _didn't _know than what he did know.

"You've never even tried, I guarantee you could if you just tried."

I knew he had me backed into a corner. I gave him an 8 on the evil look scale and flicked my fingers. The window blew open.

Percy got a devilish smile and sprinted toward the window and gestured for me to follow. I used the winds to catch up as I told my fear of heights to shut up. Percy dove out the window, and I reluctantly followed.

NEVER CLOSE YOUR EYES WHEN FALLING FROM AN EIGHT STORY BUILDING. EVER.

I opened my eyes just in time to see a midnight black pegasus butt hurtling toward my face. I corrected my fall and landed safely of Blackjack's hindquarters. Blackjack whinnied as Percy told him what all had happened in the hotel. Blackjack always wants to know _everything_ that happened when he isn't with Percy. Blackjack whinnied again and I guessed he was laughing. Then he turned and looked at me like I was insane. Percy probably told Blackjack how I had hugged him. There was something I didn't know, and I didn't like it.

Pegasi can fly many times faster than an airplane, so soon I saw the skyline of New York looming ahead. There was a thunderstorm right over the Empire State Building, so my Dad was mad at somebody. Probably Poseidon, bur you never know with my Dad, maybe it was Hera? Anyway, we landed on Half-Blood Hill and I jumped off of Blackjack and ran towards Cabin 1.

I walked in and saw Jason sitting on a cot next to my alcove, reading a book. Jason looked up from his book and I saw him shift through a multitude of emotions in a matter of a second. Confusion, shock, and happiness were prominent.

"Thalia, I...haven't seen you in forever. How have you been for the past 13 years?" Jason asked. He looked at my dress in confusion, and said, "You dropped the punk/goth theme?"

I wanted to punch him, but he _was_ my little brother. I sighed, "Yeah, It just kind of grew old. People could always single me out in pictures because I only ever wore midnight black. I also grew out of the whole 'rebellious' thing."

Jason was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

I opened the door and was confronted by Chiron. "Ms. Grace...I believe you have some explaining to do."

**Percy's POV:**

What's worse than trying to subdue a frightened Blackjack after he saw a Cyclops working with Leo and Nyssa in the forge?

Getting ditched by someone you just rescued. As per usual, as I turn around to take my things out of Blackjack's saddlebags, Thalia magically disappeared. I rushed around camp, trying to find her and tell her that she forgot her suitcase.

Connor Stoll came up to me and asked why I was yelling about a 'bootcase'. No words can describe Connor and Travis's stupidity sometimes. I told him to go eat a candy bar. It came out harsher than I meant, but it got the point across. After 30 minutes of searching, I gave up and trudged back to Cabin 3. As soon as I sat down on my bed, the conch horn blew for lunch. I sighed, got up and sprinted over to where Thalia and Jason were walking. Thalia looked distraught, and I silently asked Jason about it. He shook his head. Maybe family problems? Their mom wasn't really dead?

I pushed that to the back of my mind and tried to think about less dangerous things, like my mom, or fuzzy puppies, or the Minotaur. Anything but Thalia's personal problems. She'd electrocute me if I got involved.

We got to the pavilion and sat at our separate tables. I picked up my cup and thought about what I wanted to drink. I thought back to one time when me and my mom went to a restaurant in Brooklyn, about a drink I'd tasted. I suddenly remembered the name, "Piña Colada, Non-alcoholic." My glass filled with a whitish-yellow liquid, complete with one of those tiny umbrellas. I picked up my food and burned the biggest piece of BBQ that I had. I returned to my table and ate in silence.

Soon after lunch, I had archery with Chiron. Wile he stood abot 5 feet behind me, I managed to ricochet an arrow off of 4 trees, a rock and the toolshed into the ground right in front of Chiron. Hey, I was getting better! I missed Chiron that time! After that, I headed back to my cabin to enjoy the brief respite that I had. I only an hour, I had Latin with Jason, then I had metalworking with Leo. At least Leo would laugh when I fail miserably. I also taught swordplay to the Apollo and Hermes cabin after that. Swordplay was really the only activity I _really_ excelled at. The only person at camp to ever beat me was Chris Rodriguez. I looked up at the sea-green clock on the wall. I then sighed and got up. It was time to go.

An evil laugh resounded throughout the cavern. "Good...Chiron has taken the bait. Soon even he will kneel. So much to do and so much to prepare..."

**A/N: After this chapter, the story will split into two different storylines. "The Lotus" will be Thalico(ThaliaxNico), while the other story "Pearls" will be Perlia(PercyxThalia).**


End file.
